1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle and a track therefor, and more particularly to a road and rail vehicle and track therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fuel-powered and electric vehicles capable of traveling on a road surface are known. Vehicles, such as trains or subways, which travel on rails, are also known.
Attempts have been made to provide vehicles which are capable of traveling both on road surfaces and on rails. However, tandem road and rail vehicles have had only limited success and are much less common than separate road vehicles and rail vehicles.
Part of the problem with building tandem road and rail system lies in the difficulty of transiting between road and rail, and vice versa. In addition, tandem road and rail system are prone to derailments and suffer from high wind resistance, and traffic control difficulties. Even so, much opportunity exists in this area of transportation.